


Big Sausage Pizza

by hergan416



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergan416/pseuds/hergan416
Summary: Sometimes sharing awful porn is all it takes. Sometimes the person next to you is much more interesting than the porn itself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Opera Goose for beta-ing.
> 
> It is my head canon that something like this happened in the series, whether or not wishshipping is the eventual outcome or not. No one can convince me otherwise.

“Hnnn,” the moan came from Yugi’s right, where Jounouchi was sitting on a pile of pillows on the floor, back leaning against the bedframe. A sidelong glance showed the short teen that his friend was coming close. His muscular stomach was exposed where his shirt had ridden up, and his back arched down into the pillows, his posture ruined as he thrust up into his palm.

The porno they had been watching was exceedingly cheesy: a pizza delivery man arrived at the female lead’s door with his dick in the middle of the pizza box. The woman reached the logical conclusion that this pizza dick needed a blowjob, and currently was bobbing up and down around the thick dick sticking out of what appeared to be a frozen pizza. Yugi wasn’t sure how Jounouchi had been finding pleasure in it, until he realized that his friend’s eyes were closed.

“Yug’,” Jou moaned as he spilled into his hand and onto his stomach. If Yugi hadn’t been paying attention, he wouldn’t have heard it over the suckling noises in the background of the porno. But he did and something tightened in his chest. His own efforts redoubled as he closed his eyes and pictured his friend’s ejaculation, and soon he felt the familiar tightening in his stomach signaling he was about to reach his end. He still faced Jou, whose greedy chocolate eyes drank in the sight of his best friend’s release.

Yugi’s violet-tinted eyes opened, and were immediately captured by the tan blond’s. For a minute the pair stayed silent and then Yugi turned away, pretending to be interested in the porno. Jou looked down, a sinking feeling gathering in his stomach. He felt he had just ruined everything between them, even if Yugi was planning on ignoring it. Just minutes later Yugi’s hand snaked to his right, capturing Jou’s clean hand in his own. His eyes widened in surprise, and he gripped the hand in return, his focus once more coming to the movie.

A few moments after the next scene had begun, Yugi released Jou’s hand, much to the other’s dismay, until he realized precisely what the other had planned. Still facing the TV, Yugi’s hand snaked close to Jou’s body, idly running along his thigh, moving closer and closer to his crotch. His attention still glued to the TV, afraid that looking away would break the moment, Jou sat frozen while his friend caressed everywhere but the one spot that was now aching to be touched.

An unwitting moan spilled from his lips as Yugi’s knuckle brushed one of his balls, and Yugi turned to him. Jou instinctively chose that moment to tear his gaze from the TV, and their gazes met once more. Yugi’s hand froze before deliberately inching close the shaft, eyes locked on Jou’s, looking for any sign of displeasure. All he received was a nod, and when he finally made contact, the resulting needy whine surprised them both. 

“Yug’,” Jou moaned, pushing back into the side of the mattress and not breaking eye contact. His breath was becoming labored, the hair on the back of his neck was standing up, and he could feel himself twitching in his best friend’s grip.

A few shallow breaths and rapid strokes later and he was leaning forward into Yugi’s shoulder. His clean hand gripped the other’s shoulders and his dirty hand reached to return the favor. If Yugi’s accelerated breathing was anything to go by, he didn’t mind. Soon they were both panting, heads rested on each other’s shoulders, hands around each other’s dicks, pumping desperately, porno becoming background noise to their own whimpers.

Jou came first: not surprising, given his head start. Instead of spurting, the cum oozed out, piling on the carpeting in front of him.Though he had most definitely paused, his breath stopping as his back arched, his attention now was completely focused on pleasuring Yugi. His eyes opened, though he could not see much from where his head was cradled on Yuig’s shoulder. 

As he felt the smaller hand leave his dick, his own quick, unsophisticated strokes accelerated, making slapping sounds as his hand ran into the other’s balls. He slowly was becoming aware of discomfort in his wrist, but he didn’t change his rhythm. Yugi’s head rolled back, but still he didn’t switch anything up. Yugi finally grabbed his hand and held it still, thrusting up into the waiting palm as he came, his whole body shuddering.

There was a moment of silence where both boys stayed in that position: Jou’s hand around Yugi’s dick, his head buried in the other boy’s shoulder, and Yugi’s head completely relaxed, leaning backwards, hitting the top of the bed. They caught their breath and then Jou shifted and relaxed his hand, ending the spell.

Yugi immediately reddened. “I’m not…”

“I’m not either,” Jou agreed quickly. “Let’s clean up.”

They busied themselves turning off the horrendous movie, scrubbing at clothing and carpeting to remove stains, and tidying themselves up. Both knew that their implications were blatant lies, but neither addressed the fact. It wasn’t until Jou was about to leave Yugi’s bedroom that it was brought up again. Yugi reached for Jou’s hand and held it for a moment, making eye contact.

“Until next time?”

And Jou nodded. Of course there would be a next time.


End file.
